


ink

by nxpenthe



Series: floating on clouds, alone [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxpenthe/pseuds/nxpenthe
Summary: i hope that my memories don't dry outi hope that I don’t lose this songparade by yorushika





	ink

With the black ink drying at the tips of her fingertips, Hyunjin scribbles down another drawing.  
  


_Jinsol was sweet. She smiled like the sun and sounded like a song. My heart had beat so hard when Jinsol held me, and I know that in her fingertips that she held God’s presence._

  
The words scribbled across plain paper stare back at her as they seep in, dyeing the white with a dark black that trails messily. Start and end – the letters connect, forming a singular shape of sentences she can no longer rid of.

  
Hyunjin places the paper in a box off to the side.

  
She exits the room of the now empty apartment – abandoned, hastily packed with many of the larger items forgotten. It sits in a decrepit state, forgotten, until she swipes her ink and pen across blank paper, sketching the rooms of old into new life. They stare back at her sad, plain, a grey ambience that settles deep into her placid heart.

  
Hyunjin sits in one of the two chairs that face one another. The table that should have been between the broken chairs is gone, but she sits down and faces the empty chair.

  
She tries to scribble in Jinsol’s image; she puts down blond hair, gleaming in the softened glow of dusk. She draws her smile, the last image that’s pressed against faded memory, and Hyunjin tries – oh how she desperately tries – to put the loving memory into the void space of nothing.

  
Jinsol was kind. Jinsol was warm.

  
The ink spills as she presses too long, the botched artwork leaking a giant black dot where Jinsol’s face should be. Hyunjin stares until the ink dries. Her fingernails scratch against the surface, but the black stays.

  
Hyunjin tries to see Jinsol’s face against the murky black.

_  
Her smile was beautiful. Her eyes were beautiful. Her everything was beautiful._

  
The words are stuck where her heart beats painfully against her throat. Her pen is still poised above the black dot, but she leaves it be, sketching the rest of the room around where Jinsol’s smiling face should take its rightful place.

  
But Hyunjin doesn’t quite remember everything anymore.

  
Jinsol was her sun, her heart, but in the passage of time, had been relegated to the grey of memory, faded against gathering clouds that blurred the image and shape.

  
Eventually, Jinsol too would fade from her memory, lost forever in this solo parade Hyunjin marches in.

  
But Hyunjin doesn’t want to forget.

  
Not quite yet.

  
Not when the words unspoken compress painfully against her throat, choking her heart to quiet beats.

**Author's Note:**

> drabbles based off songs by yorushika
> 
> all pairings and songs are numbered and randomized.  
they fit within a single page of a word document
> 
> twit/cc: chuchuuwuo


End file.
